Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many include a dispenser defining a dispenser. The dispenser is removable from the carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. In many instances, after the user engages and opens the dispenser, some of the cans or articles, especially those disposed in lower columns, are positioned below the opening created by the dispenser, rendering removal of cans from the carton difficult.